This study is planned as a multicenter, randomized, double-blind trial comparing three treatment regimens with respect to their efficacy and safety in preventing the development of MAC bacteremia or disseminated MAC disease in HIV-infected patients with one arm representing each of the single agents Rifabutin and Clarithromycin, and the third arm representing the combination of these two agents.